A ghost's daughter
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Rin was the child of Vertrag and Profe. (Also know as: Fea Kruez and the raggs war Profe) But after her father erased her memories, changed her apperance and both her parents died it was different. That was until she meet Teito, Mikage, the Black Hawks and the other ghosts.
1. Rin Klein Krat

Rin Klein Krat (in the beginning)  
Gender: female  
Age: 2  
Height: 2"7  
Weight: 20 pounds  
Birthday: February 29  
Parents: mom raggs war profe (dead) Fea kruez raggs (devoured as a human) Vertrag  
Relatives: teito, ayanami, krom, millea, karu and Labrador (she doesn't know she's related to them)  
Zaiphon: Healing, Manipulating, and Attack  
Eye color: blue  
Eye shape: round  
Hair color: blonde  
Hair length and type: long and wary/curly  
Bio: daughter of the raggs war profe ( no one knows her name) and Kruez. Was with her mother for 3 years. But where separated when the Raggs war began. Her father took Teito and her back to the castle after they left the land of Seele. Both of there memories where erased and her appearance changed dramatically. She was then found by the military and separated from Teito. Also, like him becomes a sklave.  
Abilities: spiritually, physically and mentally strong. Fast, flexible, skille in her zaiphon, has the abilities of Vertrag and profe. Meaning she's able to manipulate other souls taking control fully and she is able to predict the future. Can copy other peoples abilities. Also, the ability to see others true forms (ghosts and warsfeil) (These attributes will only be revealed as they come to the church and meeting the other ghosts)  
Personality: bubbly, happy go lucky, pure, sweet, innocent, kind, friendly, scary when angered  
Clothing: as a child and now she likes wearing darker clothes.  
Favorite color: purple and blue ( same colors of the symbols of profe and Vertrag)  
Likes: flowers, animals, kids, mikhail, other ghosts (including verloren), candy, sweets, warsfeil, kors (sympathies with them), her family, friends, chef of the heaven, Raphael, other sklaves.  
Dislikes: death, sadness, annoying people, Evil people, people that bully the weak, war  
Loves: I'll let you guys decide who she should be with. Majority rules.


	2. Kai

Kai  
Meaning: Japanese : ocean German : keeper of keys

Nickname: Kai-chi, Ki-chan, Ki-kun, kana (called by Hyuuga, Mikage, Castor, Labrador, Nuns, black hawks because they think she looks like a girl)

Age : 13

Gender : Female

Birthday: February 29

Height: 150 cm (4"9) (1cm taller than kuroyuri)

Weight: 65 pounds

Zaiphon: all three

Abilities: (same as before) she is about to control her zaiphon better, she's stronger in every way, shape and form

Eye shape: round

Eye color: blue and red

Hair color: black

Hair length: In a braid in the back down to her back

Likes: dark places, being alone, sleeping, dozing off, ignoring annoying people, chocolate, jews, shining things, flowers,mikage, teito, kids, animals, cats, Kuroyuri

Dislikes: being called a kid or brat (even though she's younger than everyone besides Kuroyuri who's around her age), war, killing people, death, light places (hurts her eyes), people making fun of her, her height,

Something you should know: she is able to turn back to her other self when she takes off her bracelet (hidden), has a eyepatch exactly like kuroyuri (to hide her red eye)

Personality: cold, nice too people she likes, childish to people she trust, lazy, bored all the time, distant, friendly when you get to know her, sleepy, sympathetic, empathetic, able to relate to others well

Clothing outside the military: dark colors

Favorite color: black and red (yes she likes the color red even though she hates war)

Friends: Mikage, Teito, Labrador, Cator, Hakuren, frau, other bishops, nuns

Enemies : dislikes the pope

Class: F because she's lazy only Mikage and Teito knows how strong she really is


	3. The future of painful thoughts is

3rd characters POV

10 years ago

Rocks and other minerals we're falling over our heads. In all the rocks there we're 3 people. A man that stood 5"10 with blue eyes, tanned skin and white hair. On his left was a boy that was wearing church clothes. He had emerald green eyes that you can't find anywhere else and dark brown hair. Fear and confusion spotted on his face. He had no idea what was happening. He was too young to understand at the time, so even explaining wouldn't have help.

On the right of the white haired man was a little girl only around the age of 2. 3 years younger than the boy holding her hand. Her face showed the same expression as the brown haired boy. Unlike the boy she did not have green eyes. But blue and round. Also unlike the two of males in front and beside her, she did not have the white hair as the man or the brown hair as the boy, but blonde hair. Long and curly that reached down to her feet. Annoying her as it normally was hard to walk without falling.

She was more confused than the boy and more scared. Thoughts would going into her and out to fast wonder what happened to her most and everyone else. But mostly what would happen to her and the place she lived. Will it all be gone too? Being only 2 she could know. Just wait and see what will happen next. But waiting was something she hated to do.

"Rin..."

The girl turned her head.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you too any more..." The man said.

"KANA!"

Back to the present

The girl woke up but her eyes weren't open. She was annoyed at the voice for calling her by her nickname her name was Kai not Kana.

"Sheessh!" The voice sighed. The so called 'voice' was actually Mikage Celestine. Mikage was a 15 year old boy that stood at a height of 5"6 much to her annoyance, because he being on of the people who like teasing with her about how short she was. Despite that he didn't know her real age and gender he was one of her best friends. He has tanned skin, amber colored eyes and pale blond hair and a x marked scar on his right cheek.

"Kai just wake up this idiot has been screaming like a mad man." A different voice more stern and cold but with a hint of friendliness that old few could tell. The few being her and Mikage. He stood at a short height of 5"1 but still being taller than her by 5 inches. He was short for a boy his age. He being I year older than Mikage. He was not as gullible as Mikage with her gender and age not looking like a 14 year old. Because well she wasn't.

Back to the shorter boy his name was Teito Klein. He looked exactly as the boy in her dream green eyes and all. Though his face still looked like that of a 11 year old boy. He instead of a fearfully look as before. He like his voice looked stern and cold but, showing care to the girl.

With a sigh the girl got up and searched for her eyepatch. She did not enjoy wearing it night. Her looks where different than the two boys and other girl in her vision. No long curly hair down to her feet. And no blonde hair. Replacing the blonde hair was very dark black hair. Though her hair was different her eye color and shape were the same as the little girl named Rin.

She was only 13 years old not even supposed to be in this military school that only carried boys of the age 14-16. She had seen girls but they weren't the kind that fought. They helped out with different kind of things. That kind of stuff was not an internet to her at all. She always thought it was sexist. Being that she was a girl and she was breaking the rules of the school in more ways than one.

The girl or boy named Kai got up grabbing her eyepatch and her bracelet. She went to the bathroom taking her military uniform with her. She took of her night gown that every student was wearing to sleep. Her being short that she was. Was dragging the gown on the ground. Even more to her annoyance.

She look of the night gown showing the bandages that she was wear to hide her breast. She opened both of her round eyes as she looked into the mirror. Not much to her surprise they were two different colors. The left that she covered over her eyepatch was a bloody red. She always like her other eye. The on one the right that made her looked more tired than she really was had the color of blue.

She got dressed in her uniform that was like everything else she owned was too big for her own good. The whole outfit was a size too big making her look even smaller in the eyes of others. She only had it a size to big because it would be too tight in her chest area. She looked back into the mirror she looked like a 8 year old. She heard a knock on the door.

"Kannnnnaaa!" Mikage wined. "Hurry up-ack!"

She opened the door to see Teito glaring at Mikage as he was rubbing his head in pain.

"Teito don't hit Mikage." She scolded him.

"Kana! You do care about me!" Mikage said as he came running to hug her. Well he tried to hug her but she out her foot up and kicked him in the stomach that sent him flying into the wall. Teito grappled her hand.

"Kai! Mikage! We're late stop fooling around!" He ran to Mikage and dragged them out the door into the hallway and started to run even fast. He stopped in front of a door and they stepped in. We heard a bell ring and they made it on time.

Everyone was there listing to Shuri Oak. He was a boy of 15 that stood at a height of 5"4. Almost as tall as Mikage. Like the rest of the Oaks he had blue eyes and blond hair. Kai could say she disliked the boy to the fullest content. He would like the rest of his gang make fun of 3 of them. Just because herself and Teito are sklaves.

After that we all leave to the classroom. I sit by Teito and Mikage sits behind us in the back as we sit in the front. Lloyd-sensei then starts talking. He was a man in his 20s to 30s. He has purple hair and a darker shape of purpler.

"The top military brass will attend tomorrow's graduation exam. Do Your Best To Demonstrate The Fruits Of Your training." The boys in the back then start talking to Shuri.

"Shuri, the army will probably recruit you right of the bat. " a boy with light brown hair states.

Shuri then stands his back straight proudly. "No necessarily. "

"It's totally different when you're from a famous family. " a boy to his left says admiring him.

"I don't see what's so good that you only get in the military because of your family and not your strength." Kai whisper to Teito as he nods in agreement.

Before I start talking to him again Lloyd-sensei walks over to us. "Incidentally, Teito Klein, Kai, I noticed you decided to stop attending my practical combat class. I'm very sad."

"I'm supposed to be excused from all practical courses." Teito says coldly. Lloyd-sensei looks taken a back by what he said.

"And I couldn't care less about your teaching. " She says.

"But you're in F. You can't even fight." He replies. I give him a sharp glare. Te long him to back off and he does. As usual Shuri then starts mocking us.

"As alwsys, Chairman Miroku's little pets warrants special treatment. It wouldn't leave a scratch on his face. She and Teito don't reply. He doesn't show that that he cares but Kai clinches her fists angry. 'Shuri shout just mind his own business.' She says in her mind. She was about to turn around when she say Mikagw zaiphon pull out porn magazines. Much to her disgust.

Sensi, Shuri brought porn to class!" The magazines fall on Lloyd-sensei. "So it would seem." He then glares at Shuri annoyed. Shuri then stands up and waves his hands like he's crazy screaming its not true. We all then wait till class is over and leave. Mikage on the right of Kai and Teito on the left.

"Teito, Kai what's up you two are obviously in a bad mood." Mikage asks. Teito then replies it nothing and Mikage asks if we're nervous about the exam which wasn't true. Teito then trys to hit mikage with the paper in his hand and we dodge it.

"Watch it!" But Kai stops as a huge air craft passes over our heads.

"that's cool! Teito, Kai of wet pad the graduation exam, we'll get to board Hoburg fortress. I'm going to fight for the empire and protect my family. We're passing the exam Teito, Kai."

"Family...huh..." we say together. "You two still can't remember."

"No but i have these weird dreams." They say again together. Mikage then looks at the two of us.

"Then those must be your memories!" He says excited.

"I guess." Then we continue walking.

Mikage and Teito then start fighting. Teito wins in the end but dodging Mikage's zaiphon and goes behind him and puts his zaiphon around his neck.

"I surrender." Mikage then dips on the ground.

"Kai, Mikage come on let's go." Kai gets up and moves to where the so called 'battle field' was.

"Let's go and don't hold back!" Mikage and Teito yell together and charge at her.

'Big mistake.' Kai thinks in her head. She then takes out her sword that was long, black and heavy to those other than her and swigs at them. The boys thinking that they could hold the sword tried to grab it. As a result they are then tossed to the other side of the court and hit the wall. They then start groaning. But they then realized that they're in battle and get up almost falling down in the process. But Kai knowing what they would try to do. Runs fast and straight then punches them in the stomach breaking the wall and a few bones in the process. After that she uses her zaiphon to manipulate the ground beneath them almost killing them in the process.

"I give up!" They scream as the ground almost covers there month. Kai then releases her zaiphon and pull them out of the ground.

"Thanks..." They groan. Kai then bends down and heals them in 10 second. She hits her hands to move all the dust of her clothes.

"Kai?" Mikage asks.

"Yeah?" She says and turns back to the boys.

"Why aren't you in team A?" Teito finished. She then looks at the boys pulls them up and looks up at them and yawns.

"Because I'm too lazy to do any work."

Time skip

It was time for the exams. Kai just being Kai was bored and tired so she really didn't care. There was a women with red hair and blue eyes that started explaining about everything and that we are put in separate groups. Teito and Milage were put in team A with Shuri and some other boys. Shuri then started saying that he can't believe he so the same team as a sklave but he rather choice Teito than Kai.

"I'm happy I'm not with a boy that only got in group A because of his Father." Kai says and smirks then walks away to her group. As expected they were nothing put boys who never wanted to be here and weren't strong. She then takes out an apple and starts to watch team A.

Lloyd-sensei then explains what we do to pass the exam. It was simple kill the criminal looking troll. He was huge! Not just to her but to everyone there. She wondered how his body was so tall but mentally ignored what she thought. 'Just because you have a big body doesn't mean your strong. I mean look at herself and Teito. They were small even for people there age.'

Back to team A the boys then started saying "we have Shuri." And "what now Shuri." The troll thinking that they are idiots and cocky. Just like her start attacking them. One boy flys into a wall. She was focusing on Teito and Mikage until she heard a door open and foot steps move near her. She turns her head and sees 6 men.

A man with white hair and red eyes. The next was a man with glasses who acted like a kid calling the white haired man Aya-tan. His nickname of course. He had black hair and she believe had dark purple eyes. He was smiling. The next was an older man than the rest. He had brown hair and greyish-blue eyes. After him was the second youngest. Well at least it seemed so. He looking much different than the rest has brownish colored eyes and light golden blonde hair.

The last two was the tallest out of them all with dark blue hair and the same colored eyes. Last, the shortest boy. Not much shorter than herself with pink hair and pink eyes. He looked almost exactly like her. Not in apperence but of that he like herself was short has a eyepatch identical to hers on the same eye and a braid that reach somewhat shorter than her own. But something was strange.

Much to her confusion she was able to see a dark aura around the men beside the blonde. Even stranger was a skeleton around 'Aya-tan' or so he was called. She then shook her head and looked back to her apple. She then heard the foot steps come closer to her. She then turned around again and saw the men walking near her. She then locked contact with the pink haired boy and he smirked.

He then turned around facing the other boys and pointed to her. They then looked up and saw her. Even more to her surprise glasses boy ran to her, hugged her and picked her up. Much to her disappointment she wasn't able to break his grasp and just stayed in her arms as her walked near the other boys. Making her drop her apple in the process. Which in her tastes was soft, sweet and juicy much to her liking.

The man then dropped her. She looked at the other men and then back to glasses. Glaring at him deadly. His eyebrows rose and smirked in amusement.

"Aya-tan look who I found a little girl!" He said childishly. She then glared at the man. Her anger rising every second.

He kneeled to her height.

"What's wrong little girl?" He said still smirking at her expression.

She then clenched her fists as tightly as she could making blood come and and pointed behind her to her half eaten app  
le. He looked back amused and put his left hand in his pocket. He then brought out a Carmel Apple.

"Here." He put the candy apple next to her face. She shook her head firmly.

"Why not? It tastes even better than that old apple." She glared at him she couldn't take it any more. She took out her sword and in one fast movement cut the apple into pieces.

"IF you haven't already noticed my apple was nice, juicy and SOFT! NOT HARD  
like yours!" She screamed at him. The man chuckled and stood up. Then looked at Aya-tan and the pink haired boy.

"~Nee Aya-tan, Kuro-tan she reminds me of you too. She has the glare and everything! I bet she's a sadist too~" he sung. She looked at the two men known as Aya and Kuro. Aya-tan then glared down at her. She glared back. Then the boy looked at her and Aya in front of her.

"He's right glare and all." He stated and the other men nods in agreement. She then turns to leave tired of the new comers already.

"Ochibi" glasses called before she leaved. She very annoyed turned around.

"What?!" She screamed at glasses.

"What's your name?!" He smiled back at her glare which he named Aya-tan's glare.

She glares evilly and rudely at him. "It's rude to asks someone's name before you tell them your name."

He for once looked at her surprised. He pointed at himself.

"I'm Hyuuga." He points at the blond. "That's Konatsu." Next the older looking man.  
"Katsuragi" Next the taller man "that's Haruse." The pink hair "Kuroyuri" And last Aya-tan "Finally the leader of the Black Hawks Ayanami but I call him Aya."

They all look at me. "Kai..." They all look at me and stare. Then at the same time they all. When she means all she really means all. Look surprised at point at her.

"But that's a boys name!"

She swear drops.

"I told you I'm a boy I'm not a girl."

"Another Kuroyuri." Katsuragi states

"They even are short, have a eyepatch and a braid in the back even though 'his' is longer." Ayanami says.

"How tall are you?" Kuroyuri asks

"150 cm 4"9" I state clearly. His eyes look like their about to bulge out of his head.

"I'm 149 cm and 4"9"

There was a long pause. It was stopped by a banging on the glass.

They all turn around to a familiar and scared face of Shuri Oak. He was screaming help and Ayanami said how pitiful. He then looked at her. She turned about and walked near Haruse. She liked him a lot. He looked down at her, smiled and patted her head. Making her blush.

His eyes widened and softened. As if she was his child. Making her turn around and look at Kuroyuri.

"Haruse sure likes you. He's only like that to me." He smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders. She heard a beep making them all turn to her confused.  
She moves her sleeve on her left and over revealing her bracelet.

"What's that?" Kuroyuri asks and pulls her closer to his face and rap his arm around her waist and start messing with her bracelet. But of course much like Hyuuga she tried to move away put it didn't work.

"It changes my appearance." She states.

"Is that why your wearing it?" He asks.

"Who knows I might need it one day." She says.

Konatsu surprisingly asks her a question.

"What team are you on?" They all turn to look at her.

"F" she says flatly and starts to yawn.

They all look at her even more surprised than before.

"Why?" They asks.

"I'm lazy."

They all sweat drop about how honestly she answered there question.

Not asking anymore questions they turn their heads to the glass. Kai's eyes widen as she sees Teito and Mikage fighting well against the Troll. She smirked and Kuroyuri and Haruse look at her confused but don't ask anything. Teito then is able to put his zaiohon around the trolls neck. But he doesn't finish it. Ayanami then moves up, opens the door and kills the troll calling Teito weak.

Team A was done and she didn't really care about the rest of the teams. But, she said goodbye to the black hawks and walked to her team as she was called. But forgetting something she turns to Hyuuga. She opens her hand.

"Do you have any sweets?" He smiles at her question. And pulls out a lollipop which she puts in her mouth and waves good bye. It was finally team F's turn. She signed head in and sat on the floor. They had the same kind of ugly criminal as the other groups but he different than the other trolls was strong, fast and doesn't waste much time to fill his opponent.

Not to her surprise she was the only one left. She looked up and him bored and tired.

"A little girl this will be easy." He smirked.

Kai looked at him, stood up, glared at him, took her lollipop out of her mouth and accidentally broke her lollipop with her zaiphon shattering it to pieces.

"I'm not a little girl." She said darkly. Unfortunately being her she wasn't able to control her zaiphon well and the glass and ground had cracks around them. He tried to punch her but she was able to dodge the hit but her bracelet was hit and electric sparks started to surround her body. The troll then tried to hit her but she dodged them all perfectly and flawless.

But sadly and too the surprise of everyone her bracelet was not able to sustain her movements in its state. It crashed and yellow blinding light surrounded her body.  
She felt her bandies rip, her hair grow, the eye patch fall and her let eye changing color.

As the light vanished to the surprise of everyone. There stood a girl, still the same height and blue eyes. But her hair and body was different. She had LONG wavy hair. When they meant long they meant long. Her hair was as long as her boy. Her face was more girlish than before and beautiful. And instead of a flat chest it was rather big and bust full. Her eyes now looked like she wanted to go to sleep.

"Now look what you did. I'm back to what I looked like before." She sighed. She closed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes not as tired looking as before but deadly. Eyes that could kill at person. Her famous glare that made her look like Ayanami.

Very flash she brought out her sword and sliced the man to nothing like she did with the apple. She then walked out and looked at everyone.

"What? Never seen a girl before?" She walked by Ayanami took his hat and she opened the door and walked off. She looked outside and it was already night. She then pulled her hair up and hid it under her new hat. She walked to her bed and when to sleep. But after a few hours a voice woke her up.

"KANA!" Mikage whispered/screamed.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as she made her body pop up and stared at him and Teito who were on her bed.

"K-kana?" They stuttered.

"I said what?!" She screamed hitting the two of them on the head.

"Yep that's Kana." Mikage groaned. Teito nods.

"Well you better have a good reason to wake me up." She said angrily but more calmly than before.

"We'll first what happened to you? Did you pass? Are you a girl? And we wanted to make a promise ok?" Mikage said.

"My bracelet broke when I was fighting the troll. I'm here aren't I? I have Brest as you can see sense your on my bed and ok."

It took them a while to finally sink it it.

"Last question how old are you? And if your not 14 how are you here?"

13 and I lied about my age."

They nod.

"Alright here it is we swear to God we'll never leave you in battle and we'll die together. At least that's most of it." Teito says and he puts his fist in the air. Mikage does the same.

'Why not.' "I swear I'll never leave you in battle and we'll die together." She put my fist in the air, smile, making them blush and we all go to sleep.

Time skip to the morning

We all wake up and put our uniform on. Mikage, Teito and Kai smile at each other They all pass the graduation exam. They were all now official members of the Basburg Military. They all walk out the door and head down the hall.

"This is so cool!" Mikage shouts. "Do you guys have your document to give tot the examiner?"

Kai and Teito stop in their tracks and turn in the opposite direction and start running. "Be back soon Mikage!" She screams. As she runs her hair falls down to her face and release her real hair length. They both get back to their rooms and search for their documents.

"Found it! Kai?"

"Me too! Let's go!"

We both run down the hall but stop. We hear two different voices. They were talking about the raggs war, Teito, the royal family, the king of raggs and herself. All of a sudden Teito starts running and try's to kill the voice also know as Ayanami. Kai runs and falls on top of Teito showing she is.

She try's to move but Hyuuga is on top of her with his sword pointing at them. She gulps and sees the same dark aura as before but more scary and frightening even thought he's still smiling. He gets up and pulls her up to his height making her look at Ayanami.

"~Aya look who it is. It's Kai. The girl.~" he smiles and tosses her to Ayanami. She was shivering uncontrollably. Her breathing was ragged. The last thing she remembered was seeing red zaiphon.

Time skip to night

Kai finally walking up sees Teito and Hyuuga. She moves around but her boy was chained to wall. Not just her legs snd arms but her head to her foot. She wasn't even touching the floor.

"I see your awake and so is your friend." She glares at Hyuuga. He smiles and pulls up her chin. Making the chains tighten and her skin bleed.

"Don't be so mean." He's smile widens, walks away and closes the door.

"Kai can you get out." Teito asks weakly.

She tried to make a sound but the chains around her neck tighten. She then starts whimpering and shivering. She hears the wall break and feet come rushing near. Praying it wasn't Hyuuga. Lucky for them it wasn't. Teito then killed the guards. The door opens again but it's only Mikage.

"Teito, Kana-!" He stops and looks at her walking down and try's to break of the chains. They come off with the help of Teito. But she couldn't move an inch. Teito puts her on her back. Piggyback style. Mikage then forcefully takes Teito's hand and runs for it. It took around 10 minutes until more guards started after them.

They final reach a hawzile. It looked like it was waiting for us. Must be by Mikage. There were soldiers around them. Teito and Mikage flipped over them. Teito then put a knife up to Mikage saying he wouldn't let Mikage become a crimmial. Mikage then smiled and Teito pushed him near the guards making them fall.

He then jumps onto the hawzile with me near the controls. I groan in response. We then going the air. We pass Ayanami and Hyuuga. Ayanami throws a red zaiphon at us. Teito almost blocks it but it hits the hawzile and Kai making her bleed all over as the chains tighten.

Time skip district 7 on the hawzile

Kai and Teito half awake. But she could tell we were at our limits. She had no idea where we were. But Kai felt Teito grip loosening they both fall. There was crash of the hawzile and she heard a voice that sounded annoyed. They then fell on top of a thing. She then noticed it was a person.

That last thing she saw was 3 different colors. Yellow, red and Purple.


	4. Nostalgic Memories Accompany Pain

Rin's POV

"..."

"...w..."

"w...a..."

"w...a...k..."

"...wake..."

'Wake what?'

"...u...p..."

'Why should I?'

"Wake up!"

'No!'

"I said wake up damn brats."

'Who does he think he is?!'

"WAKE UP DAMN BRATS!"

"That's it!" I scream

I wake up flip my body near the voice and kick him with the help of someone else. Flip backward and see Teito running to a window even though it looks like we're on the 3rd floor.

'Idiot.' She mentally sighs and flings her zaiphon and the window is covered.

"Wha-" Teito stops as he is pulled in the neck by a very tall man. He looked about 6"2 the name size as Hyuuga. But he's still shorter than Haruse. I say about by a head and a half. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Then all of a sudden I'm picked up. I turn about and see two faces. A red head that looked older than his friend with purple hair. They both had the same matching eyes colors as their heads though purple head had a lighter shade of purple and sleepy eyes like my own.

I hear a flop and Teito is on the bed he was before we kicked the blond. The two unknowns do the same as the blond but softer. Then the red head hits the blond on the head. It reminded me of the day before. Mikage being hit in the head. I smile at the thought but hen look at Teito glaring at me.

"You had it coming. Be thankful you didn't die. If you haven't noticed that we're on the 3rd floor. Idiot." I glare back at him and he shuts up. I then smile and look back at the 3 men before us and so does Teito.

"Who are you?" He asks. The red and purple head both smile. As the man glares at us rubbing his chest in the process.

The red head goes first. "I'm Castor." He says smiling.

Purple next. "I'm Labrador." He does the same as Castor-san.

Last and finally is the blond. "Frau." He still glares at us. Teito then glares back.

"Why are you helping us?" He asks suspiciously.

"Because this is a church." Castor says still smiling.

"A church?" We asks and I tilt my head in reply.

"Exactly." He then explains that they are clergymen, where the church is located and what church this is.

"Just so you know I carried you here brat." He says to Teito. I fell an arm on my shoulder.

"And I carried you here." It was Labrador who I now am nicknaming Lab.

I smile in returrn. I liked him the most out of them and Frau the least.

"Are you both members of the Empire's army?"

"NO!" Teito screams.

They all look at me. "Do I look like I am?"

"Yes." Castor says. I look at him confused.

"Kai...?" Teito asks me.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Your whole appearance is different." He says slowly.

"WHAT?!" I run to a mirror in a corner of the room. I then gasps at what I look like.

I looked like a younger version of Ayanami. White hair, purple eyes, his cap, well I did steal it and I even have the black hawk uniform. I look to my left arm and see my bracelet looki g as good as new. I then run back to the bishops and glare at them making them flinch.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I question them fiercely.

"What are you talking about? You looked like that when you landed on Frau?" Castor asks more confused every second. I walk up to him and grab his collar and pull him closely. It felt like my body stared changing. His eyes widen as do everyone else.

"Wha-?" They asks.

"What now?" I move to the mirror again. This time I looked exactly like Castor.

"Great!" I say sarcastically. I move back to them and pull them and Teito over to the window.

"What are you doing?!" They scream.

"Testing something." I then think back to when Teito attacked Ayanami. Hyuuga pushed me into him. I remember hearing a beep.

"Testing what?" Frau asks I grab him and touch his skin. He blushes I hear a beep again. He looks confusingly at me. I look in the mirror and see a younger version of Frau.

"Hmmm..." I then push him back and motion Lab near me. He does so. I touch him and hear a beep. I look back I'm the mirror and so does he. I looked more like myself besides my hair and eye color.

"Hmmm..." I then grab Teito and touch him but nothing happens. I look back in the mirror. I still looked like Labrador.

"Interesting..." I then walk back to my bed and sigh. They all move near me.

"I wonder?" I start messing with my device. It had lots of categories: gender, age, hair color, skin color, eye color, eye shape, hair length, clothes, voice, manual, auto and zaiphon. But there was two that were strange it said 'ghost and abilities'

"Ok..." I then take it off out nothing happens. I opened the abilities but they were in some other language. I went to ghost and there were words that weren't familiar. 'Zehel, Profe, Fest, Vertrag, Landkarte, Ea and Relikt. I chose ea. There was a yellow light. I used my zaiphon to creat a mirror out of the ground. I had black hair and purpleish eyes.

Next was Relikt. There was a green light. I had light blond hair and blue eyes. I looked like an Oak. Next was Landkarte. A reddish orange light. Brown hair and grey eyes. Vertrag. Purplish pink light. This time I had the same blue eyes as my real form. But I looked like the man in my dream that called me Rin. White hair and all. Then Fest. A purple light appeared. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I looked like the girl version of Castor. Next was Zehel. A red light was next. I looked like Frau with the face a bit. This time I had dark blue eyes and purple eyes. The last was profe and to my surprise I had my blonde hair and it was wavy. A girl version of Labrador. I also had the same color eyes as him.

it was like something hit me I had my wavy blonde hair at Profe and blue eyes at Vetrag. I desired to hit Profe and Vetrag at the same time. And, it worked I had my long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. I also changed my gender to that of a boys. I smiled and used my zaiphon to break the mirror. I stood up.

"I'm done. This is what I look like. Normally." They all stared at me blankly. Labrador then looked at my hand and his eyebrows rose. I looked down so did everyone else. I had two marks on my hands. On my left hand was a blue symbol looked like a crescent-shaped sickle with a large floating orb. I think it meant Profe. On my right hand was a pinkish purple symbol it looked like a trident, with the first prong twisted completely upwards, the third prong twisted completely downwards, and the middle curved only slightly downwards.

Then all of a sounded they started lighting up and forming the letters of there host. Profe and of course Vetrag. I looked back up. They were all staring at me bewildered.

"What? It was the only way to turn back to what I originally looked like." I shrugged my shoulders and walked near Teito and sat on his bed. They were still staring at me.

"Ok back to the subject. I am not apart of the army."

Castor then looked like he remembered what we we're talking about continued talking.

"We saw the brand on your backs. You two are sklaves, aren't you?"

"Got a problem with it?" I glared at him irritated.

"No, what's your names?" He said softly. We didn't answer the question not sure if we should trust these people.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." We looked at him confused.

"That's just the kind of place this is." Then he smiled.

"I would have let you die back there if you were part of the Empire's army." Frau then turned to leave but not without giving me a glance.

"You should try and get some rest." He then turned but stopped and looked at Teito.

"On, right. I suggest you two to stay here if you want to survive." He smiled and turned his head to leave.

Labrador then walked near me and patted me on the head making me blush. He then whispered in my ear. "You're cute as a girl than a guy." Then he left.

Time skip night

I was looking up at the sky wandering about Mikage and saw Teito awake. "Teito, do you think Mikage's alright?"

"Probably that idiot won't do anything to reckless." I smile at the though of Mikage.

"Hey Teito."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go outside." I say and smile.

"But it's the third floor."

I amine fall and sweat drop.

"Thorough the door and you call Mikage stupid." We then get up and leave.

"It's probably locked." He stated.

"No it's not." I say a matter of fact.

"How do you know?" He asks confused.

I stop and turns around. I left my hand. "I know first." I put I finger up.

"This is a church. And second." I smile and put my other finger up.

" I can tell. I'm Profe." I show him my left hand and it showed the symbol and the word 'Profe'. We then open the door.

"Told you." I then smile. But we take one speed and Teito falls. I try to help him but the chains that didn't show before tighten and appear around my whole body. And I fall.

Time skip a few minutes

I wake up when I hear a scream of girls. I jumped up and saw 3 nuns. One had blueish  
purple hair and purple eyes, then a girl with blue eyes and pink hair and lastly a girl with golden eyes and golden hair. I tried to move but pinky pulled me down.

"You shouldn't move!"

I looked to my right and saw Teito dealing with the other two.

"Are you hurt anywhere?!"blue said

"Please don't push yourself too hard!" Golden head said.

Pinky than started hugging me and making the chains tighten. I started spitting out blood and bleeding everywhere. They all turned to me.

"Are you okay?!"

"Poor little lamp!"

"We should get you to someone to remove these chains."

They then started pulling me.

"Ah-" I then started whimpering.

"P-please just take us to our room." Teito said.

They nodded and moved us on our bed. Then all of a sudden Blue put a spoon in my mouth.

"I'm Sister Athena." She points to pinky. "She's sister Libelle." Then lastly to golden head. "And she's sister Rosalie." They all smile. Then gives us some medicine that tasted terrible.

"Will give you some clothes okay?" They then smile again.

"Why are you helping us?" Teito asks.

"Didn't Castor-San already tell you?" Sister Athena asks.

"Let me guess this is just the kind of place this is?" I state.

They all then beamed.

"You act Labrador-San." They say at the same time. I look at them confused.

"I can't believe it. There's no way you help people for no good reason." Teito glares at them.

"This is a church Teito get use to it." I glare at him.

"It's not that we're helping people for no god reason whatsoever. We're helping you because you're lost and in pain. You should be grateful to Fate for bringing you here. God helped you survive. Sister Athena states.

"..." I don't say anything but Teito says there's no God.

Time skip Morning

Zzzzzzzz

"Kai..."

"Hmm,?"

"Wake up..."

"No"

"I said wake up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm older than you. So you have to listen to me."

"Shut up!" I then smack the voice.

"Ack-!"

That could only be Teito. I awe up and see Teito dressed and in a wall with a smack mark on his face. I glare at him. He glares back. Then gets up.

"Come on..." He walks out the door and I try to follow but fall.

"Teito!" I scream at him. He turns around annoyed.

"The chains smart I can't move!" He then picks me up and puts me on his back. We walked out the door and saw some people walk into the church. Teito was wandering if Mikage was there but I knew he wasn't. Then a lady runs in with a little boy in her arms with a mark on his chest.

"Bishop! Please save him! Won't you help him!" She runs to a Bishop.

"But of course." It was Castor-San. He turns around and walks inside. People then start yelling and talk about Verloren's curse. Me being me didn't really care but he was listening. He looks back where the lady and that kid was running to. The door then opens and she's crying and smiling.

"They removed the curse!"

"Just what I expected from the Barsburg Church, which is protected by the seven ghosts!" They were all ecstatic.

Time skip Barsburg Church Library

Teito was climbing a latter win me still in his back. He was trying to reach a book but was to short to reach it. Then someone handed him a book. It was a puppet wearing a nuns outfit.

"AAAAHHHH!" Teito screams and falls backward. I was falling in the process. But I didn't reach the floor. We once again fell on Frau. I groaned.

"Ya damn brats... Quit falling on me!" Castor then ran in our direction. The puppet nun then came down.

"Isn't she a cutie?! She's one of my masterpieces! No, I should say she's the embodied of my love." Castor then but his hand on her. He then looked at me still on the floor.

He kneeled down to me. "What's wrong?" He asked concerted.

"..."

"Kai just tell them." Teito said.

"..."

"Tell them what?" Lab them came out of no where looking down at me.

"..."

Teito sighs. "His chains." He points to my feet.

They looked down.

"Where?" They asks at the same time.

Teito then bends down and moves my selves and pants up to reveal some of the chains. He then pulls my hand and they could see the chains tighten. I look down. Then all of a sudden someone picks me up. I look up and Labrador.

"Let's go Vetrag." He says smiling.

"Vetrag?" Everyone says.

"Sense I don't know your name I'll call you that." Everyone looks at us as we leave. We go into a room and he lays me down. His smile now gone and he looks at me seriously. I gulp.

"When did you get these." He starts tracing the chains.

"..." He rips out the clothes it got. Lucky enough for me I changed me gender. He's face turns cold. He pulls on the one in the center. It tightens and zaiphon hits him. He doesn't even flinch. He pulls the even harder and more zaiphon appears. Then finally.

"Crash!" The chains break showing my scars. He then sits on my feet and pulls me down hovering over me. I then see zaiphon appear and my scars start to heal. Even though hai is still bleeding. I put my hand on his face and he flinches. His scars then disappear. Then like when I was looking at Ayanami for the first time, I saw a skeleton around him. I flinch. He looks at me and then gets up.

"...I'm..."

He looks at me.

"I'm. I-I mean my name..."""""

He smirks. "Hmmmmm?"

"Kai..."

His smirk widens. "I can hear you."

"It's Kai..."

"Hmmmm?"

I then start getting annoyed. I pull his collar and my symbol starts flashing blue lights.

"My name is Kai stupid."

I then let go off him and he leads me outside. We open the door and see Teito.

"Bye Kai!"

"Goodnight!" I close the door in his face and walk near Teito. He explains to me about what the seven ghosts are. I then thought about the symbols, the skeleton around Ayanami and Labrador and the names on the bracelet.

Flashback

"Mom!" A little girl was running to a woman with the same color hair as her.

"Yes?" The woman asks and smiles.

"There's a man that is a ghost too!"

The woman looks at her confused.

"Who?"

"Vetrag!"  
Then a man appeared near the two of them. The woman looked up.

"Hello my name is Fea Kruez raggs."the man was smiling at the two of them.

"No! Your Vetrag!" The little girl yelled

He looked up at her blue eyes. He smiled knowing those blue eyes anywhere.

"Hello Rin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your daughter."

The little girl looked at him. His eyes moved to her mother.

"Profe or do you like to be called Krat?"

"Vetrag."

Present time

I gasps at the new. That's why she was able to change her form and see other ghosts. She was the daughter of Profe and Vetrag!

Her name was Rin Krat Raggs


End file.
